Lost
by crzydanclvr
Summary: "My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here to help you." Who knew such a small plan could cause such big problems? Forced to room together, hardly friends but definitely not enemies. Post- war era
1. New Arrangements

**A story that's been swirling around in my head for a while. I don't usually do Harry Potter fanfictions, but I really wanted to get this out there. Let me know what you think... there's this button on the bottom of the page to help you with that ) **

~H~

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here to help you." She took a look at the indifferent faces staring at her blankly and recognized too many for comfort. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and several others she recognized from her time at Hogwarts were among the mass of people she was addressing. "This war has wronged you, and whether you feel it necessary or not, I think every one of us in this room needs someone to talk to."

As expected, this statement was met by numerous snorts and disbelieving glances. But she caught some people biting their nails and subconsciously leaning forward. Among these disbelievers were people honestly in need of what she was offering.

"I have with me Ministry officials and former Order members. If you have any questions, please feel free to stop by the Department of Post- War Recovery Efforts. You are always welcome there." She gestured to Neville and Luna behind her. "Now I understand that you aren't exactly willing to share your thoughts and feelings to the very people you called enemies months ago, but we're not asking for that. This is only a chance for us to try and provide you all with food, shelter, and anything else you might need."

"Single file line, please," Luna called, her voice gaining some edge. Many followed her orders without question, and the stragglers quickly got in line after receiving a stern look from Hermione. Neville gestured to Hermione as Luna divided people up in tens.

"Now look, 'Mione, I think this is a great idea. But how exactly do you plan to do this? Not many people have the time or will to help out."

Hermione sighed, glancing at Luna to make she was still doing fine. "I know, I know. But Harry thought we should do something for these people. Most of them weren't ever associated with Death Eaters, only their parents, and because of that they've been labeled in society. It isn't as though all of them are dormant Death Eaters, waiting to strike."

"And what of the ones that are?" Neville gestured towards Theodore and Pansy gathered around a partially obstructed figure whose white blond hair was still painfully visible.

"I'll deal with them," she replied grimly, rubbing her arm. "But I appreciate your help, Neville. I was glad to hear of your engagement. Congratulations!"

Neville was grateful for the change of topic, and he shrugged modestly. "Thank you. Should we…?"

"Of course." Hermione snapped back into her stern manner and pointed out Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, and Draco. "You four, please follow me."

They all looked at her. On Draco's face was a hidden smirk. Then they started walking towards her at a leisurely pace, with Draco leading. Hermione turned to Luna, her expression softening.

"Will you two be alright? I'd like to straighten these few out before they try anything funny. According to records, none of them have a permanent residence and all have been directly linked to Voldemort." Hermione no longer flinched at his name any more. No one in the Order did anymore. Luna nodded in understanding and Neville turned to address the smaller groups.

"We'll be just fine," Luna said airily. War had changed her, too. "You needn't worry about us. We'll get the list you wanted and place the trace on their wands."

Hermione smiled gratefully and then turned to some of her former enemies. She held her tongue for a moment, simply staring them down, because she knew venomous words would spew from her mouth if she tried talking first. Gentleness and kindness was key.

"Thank you." Had everyone not turned towards Pansy in astonishment, Hermione would never have believed it. Pansy, thanking her? Positively unreal. Hermione paused before speaking, offering a fleeting smile.

"You're welcome."

"Why are we here, Mudblood?" Malfoy drawled, completely ignoring the semi- kind conversation that had just taken place. Hermione felt her blood boil, but she brought it to a simmer and regarded him coolly.

"Please don't use such vulgar language in anyone's presence save for yourself." Malfoy raised his eyebrows but said nothing, simply waiting for her to continue. Apparently he had learned how to hold his tongue in the year she hadn't seen him.

"Now, let me explain exactly what the trace is. It's a spell the Ministry will cast on each of your wands to allow us to see every spell you've cast and will have cast until we deem you recovered."

"Every spell?" Theodore repeated, regarding her with a mixed expression.

"Mind you, we won't need to check unless we believe something dangerous is going on. But this is procedure, yes."

"Let me guess," Draco sighed sarcastically. "It was your bloody brilliant idea, wasn't it?"

Hermione felt her patience thin. Out of everyone, Draco was the least cooperative. Never mind that it _had _been her idea. She simply ignored him, turning to the other three. Through their eyes she could still see mistrust and anxiousness, but they were willing, and that was enough for her. Trust and friendship would simply come later, the former more probable.

"Now, I think that on all of your agendas the most important matter is housing. None of you have a permanent residence, according to records." Hermione glanced at them expectantly. None of them moved. "Well, then, I think that getting you all a place to-"

"I'm living with my boyfriend… Adrian Pucey," Pansy interjected quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Hermione smiled at her kindly.

"Then that's that. And the rest of you?" She took their unbroken silence as a sign that they did not have anywhere to go but the empty warehouse, where they were housing survivors in need, and turned to the man closest to her.

"Blaise, I'll begin with you. In the meantime, you'll be staying with Mrs. and Mr. Weasely. I'll be taking you over shortly. Now keep in mind that they've agreed to your stay and if I catch even a whiff of disrespect or a problem I will have to remove you. I'll do my best to find you a small loft." Blaise did nothing but nod slightly, and Hermione had no choice but to take it as a thank you. She caught of Luna gesturing wildly to her through the window and glanced at the four stoic figures.

"What is it, Luna?" Luna glanced at her with a small smile.

"Hm? Oh, nothing- I just feel the beginnings of a terrible thunderstorm, that's all." Neville caught Luna's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Then perhaps we should hurry up?" Neville suggested. Luna nodded, pecking him lightly on the cheek before turning back to work. Hermione watched them hungrily- not because she was jealous, but because her own love had left for a case in Scotland and had yet to return.

"I'll get back to the four," Hermione said awkwardly, clearing her throat and turning away.

"-honestly, this is all just some Order hoax to get us to let our guards down and-" Malfoy stopped as Hermione stepped inside. She was furious by his words. How dare he try to change these people's minds before they had even been made up?

"Thank you for taking charge in my absence, Mr. Malfoy," she said coolly, meeting his glare with an even one of her own. "Even though what you're saying is completely rubbish. But allow me to lay the trace on your wands and we'll be done here. Theodore, Dean has kindly offered to take you in. Draco, you'll be staying with me."

Malfoy snorted, shaking his head. "If you think I'd even consider staying with a Mudblood-"

"Or perhaps you'd prefer to go back?" Hermione interjected with raised eyebrows. She had been to the warehouse a few times to hand out food and other provisions. There were Death Eaters and heroes alike, all without a place to go and loved ones dead. Fights were common, and the tired wardens rarely did anything to stop them. Many there had abandoned using magic, leaving the place practically filthy and inhabitable. A look of understanding passed between them, and he hung his head in utter defeat.

"Well then, I think we're done here." Hermione looked at all of them. "I… I hope to break down barriers created by war."

In their faces she saw doubt and disgust, as well as hope. Without a doubt, this was to be a long year.

Hermione carefully unlocked the door with her simple key, aware of Malfoy's scoff at her lack of magic. Her apartment was immediately flooded with light, compliments of simple household magic. The awkward silence that had taken a hold of them since their side- along apparition trailed behind them, deciding to stick around.

"Hermione?" Hermione let out a shriek of joy and surprise to see her fiancé sitting on the couch, staring at her with surprise. She flew to him, and immediately he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You're here!" she screamed joyfully. "My goodness, you're actually here!"

"Yes," he murmured into her hair. "I wanted to surprise you, but it seems that you've surprised me…"

Hermione was suddenly aware of the third person in the room. She detached herself from Ron quickly; catching Draco's guarded expression before it smoothed into a cold smirk.

"What is he doing here?" Ron snarled his voice much colder. "Why is he here?"

"Ron, it's a part of the new department that I'm heading, the Department of Post- War Recovery Efforts and-"

"Isn't it obvious, Weasel?" Draco interjected sarcastically. "I met her at the bar and after a few drinks she persuaded me to come home with her."

Ron flew at him, and Hermione barely had time to cast her shield spell before he was viciously trying to get past it, hurling against it with all his might. Draco remained where he was, evidently pleased with the reaction he had been able to provoke out of his old enemy.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, clearly aghast. "This is hardly the time for that! Be civil; it was just a perverted joke!" Ron lowered his arms, but his expression remained dark and dangerously possessive as they flicked from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"And you!" Hermione said, turning to Draco angrily. "What are you thinking of, provoking someone like that! People allowed it when you were a child, but you're an adult! I pray you get over yourself or you'll be out of this place faster than you can say, 'Mudblood.'" Ron visibly flinched at the word, but Hermione was too agitated to care.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she apologized, turning to him. "I'm much too tired for a romantic reunion, and that's what I want more than anything. Could you maybe come back tomorrow and we'll try this again?"

Ron's eyes widened, and for a moment she thought he might refuse and cause a great fight. But after a moment he nodded solemnly, and made his way to the door with a hard glare at Draco, who barely acknowledged him as he passed him. Hermione followed him to the door.

"Will you be alright?" Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded and he pulled her into his embrace once more. "Send for me if you've any trouble; I'll be here early tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione nodded again and he kissed her. But the kiss wasn't loving like she had hoped; he kissed her hungrily as though he was searching for something to no avail. When he finally let go she was dizzy from the kiss, but his brow was furrowed and he left with a distracted goodbye. Hermione sighed and closed the door.

Draco had settled himself into the couch, and he watched her as she crossed the floor towards him, her heels clicking against the tiles furiously.

"That was hardly necessary," she told him. "I need not remind you that you're my guest."

"Where's my room?" he asked her, ignoring her completely. Hermione, opened her mouth, completely ready to yell at him, and then stopped. She looked at his indifferent but exhausted face, and a feeling of almost sympathy took hold of her.

"This way," she muttered, turning away from him. He followed with nothing but a slightly relieved sigh. She let him step into the room and slam the door behind him before she sank against the wall with a tired sigh.

**Should I continue? Review, please!**


	2. Cursed

**so if you wanna skip this, skip it. all bold is my gratitude to my first (and so far only) reviewer :)**

**And now, the plot thickens! What did you think? Thanks to Just Your Above Average Malfoy, my first reviewer! This next chapter is for you. Thanks for your thoughts!**

~D~

Draco collapsed onto the bed, too tired to even be annoyed that the bed was a revolting red and gold. This was going to be a fun time.

When Draco awoke he was too groggy to recall where he was. He was still under the impression that he was still in that dreadful warehouse until he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around. And then everything came flooding back; that unwanted 'meeting', Blaise convincing him to go to the Ministry, and of course, the Mudblood.

He noticed the voices- Mudblood and the Weasel, most likely. He remembered Granger's words from last night- 'a romantic reunion,' she had said. Well, this sounded like anything but that.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Ron-"

"No, listen to me. Why not send him somewhere else?"

"Ron-"

"How about Nymphadora's? They're at least related. Honestly, what were you thinking of, bringing him here of all places?"

"Ron-"

"What will my mother say about this? And Harry? He can hardly be happy that his arch nemesis is staying here. Or has there been some intervention that I missed?"

"Ron!" Draco could picture Granger angrily pulling on her bushy hair. "Stop it! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and you seem to forget that this is my house. Harry knows about this, and so do your mother and anyone else you can think of. I'm the best option. Nymphadora can hardly be bothered with Malfoy right now- you know how Teddy is at this age. Honestly, dear, I explained this all in detail to you in my last letter. You read it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Malfoy smirked. He could tell when a man was lying, and Weasley certainly was. "But I could hardly tell you my thoughts about it from Scotland, now could I?"

"I mean…"

"Perhaps I should come back when you've cooled down." Weasley's cold voice made Draco grin. This was more amusing than he had expected. Only after he heard the front door slam shut did he creep out of his room. He leaned against his doorframe, catching sight of Granger doubled over in silent tears. For some reason, the sight disturbed him, and he cleared his throat, already grinning.

"Trouble among the Golden Couple?" Her head snapped up, her eyes puffy and red. She shook her head, trying to stand.

"Not now, Malfoy. Leave me alone."

"Not up for a good verbal spar today?" Draco drawled sarcastically. He couldn't resist pushing her over the edge. "I'm surprised. I would've expected you'd crave some actual intellect after spending so much time with the Weasel."

Hermione's eyes flashed and he smiled in satisfaction. Here was the anger he had been expecting.

"And you think you could provide that?" Hermione said quietly. "Then perhaps you could tell me how you're father is getting along now. I hope everything in Azkaban is to his taste."

"Don't you dare mention my father," Draco hissed his fist clenching.

"Oh dear. Was the peacock that he ordered for his room too small? Wouldn't want the dementors thinking he wasn't good enough for a large bird, now do we?"

"Shut up!" Draco growled, advancing towards her. She seemed to remember he still had his wand, and took a step back.

He pinned her against the wall, his vision blurred with rage. No one mentioned his father. No one. He pulled his fist back ready to give her what she deserved- but then he hesitated. She was shaking with fear, her wand too far away to reach. But after he punched her, he'd be out of the loft. Out of that ill- decorated but sinfully comfortable bed. Did he really want that? His fist connected hard, but it wasn't with her. It was with the white wall beside her ear, now dented.

He released her as she stared at him in shock. Another day with this Mudblood was another too many, he thought as he strode out of the door.

Blaise met him outside the Leaky Cauldron with a hearty handshake.

"How was the first night?" Draco asked his old friend as they sat down and Blaise ordered two pumpkin juices. Blaise smiled.

"The Weasley's are good people, contrary to what our parents said. They may be blood traitors, but they provided me with a warm meal and a good place to stay without a single suspicious glance or furtive look." Draco scoffed.

"You sound as though you've gone soft, Blaise. And it's only been one night."

"And what about Granger?" Blaise asked, ignoring Draco's remark. "How did that go?"

Draco groaned. "It's torture. She's an absolute prick that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. That, and the fact that her stupid Weasel is always there."

"Yeah, Molly mentioned he was back," Blaise noted, shrugging when he caught Draco's expression. "What? You can hardly hold on to old prejudices in a time like this. I'm trying my best to get by, and you should consider the same."

"What have you done with Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked him with a solemn face. Blaise just sighed. "What?"

"Honestly, Draco. It's time to let go of what we were taught as children." Draco just turned away from him, grabbing his coat.

"I should go."

"But when will we meet again?"

"When you get your head out of the clouds," Draco replied, walking out briskly, ignoring Blaise's calls to come back. That had gone well.

Draco had been wandering about Diagon Alley, trying to waste time, when he found himself at the mouth of Knockturn Alley, a place he hadn't visited since his days at Hogwarts. He felt a breath hitch in his throat. He'd rather not think of then.

"Draco Malfoy- never thought I'd see you here!" Draco spun around to face none other than Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria… I haven't seen you in a long time," Draco replied, unconsciously leaning away from her ragged appearance and swaying figure.

"Too true!" she trilled giddily, casually stumbling towards him and slinging her arm around him as though old friends. "What do you say to a few drinks, for old time's sake?"

Draco glanced down at her disgust. "I'd rather not."

For a moment her gaze flickered and her expression sobered. "We were meant to be, Draco," she whispered, her breath heavy against his ear. "Had you not gone sour we would have-"

He shoved her away from him roughly, brushing himself off. Astoria stumbled back as though smacked, and Draco noticed quite a few unwelcome and menacing people starting to gather. He took one look at her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She rushed towards him clumsily. He waited for her hesitantly, starting when she pressed a small parcel in his hand. "For you," she murmured.

Draco started to hand it back, to say he wanted nothing to do with whatever she had to offer, but she was gone. He sighed and not thinking much about slipped the small package into the pocket of his jacket before deciding that even going back to Granger would be more interesting than wandering around here.

Draco returned to the loft, shedding his jacket and letting it rest on the couch without really thinking it through. Then he collapsed onto the couch, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Back so soon?" It wasn't Hermione that he jumped up to face. It was Ron, a scathing look gracing his features as he glared at Draco. Draco simply leered at him, and in that moment Ron lunged forward, his expression filled with hate.

"Where's your Gryffindor girlfriend?" Draco drawled. "Or fiancée, I heard? Congrats, blood traitor, you finally got that filthy Mudblood to marry-"

"Argh!" In a mix between a snarl and a growl, Ron lunged, wand at hand. Draco blocked him easily, already anticipating a fight.

"Expelliarmus!" Both Draco and Ron looked around wildly as both their wands were knocked out of their unsuspecting hands. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Ginny," Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair as he scrambled for his wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I are having a girls' night, and she gave me the key so I could come back early while she finished up at the Ministry." Ginny's glare was still ever present. "Now, _both_ of you take five steps away from eachother."

Draco growled at being so harshly addressed, but one glare from Ginny made him comply, raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Ron, please leave."

"But-"

"Now." Ron took one long look at his sister before snatching his wand off the ground and striding out the door, grumbling obscenities all the way. The door slammed, and for a moment the air was full of tension. Then the shield charm Ginny had cast fell and she smiled up at Draco without any hesitation. He was taken aback as she moved to the kitchen, grabbing the bags she had brought with her.

"Tea?" she called amiably. He followed her, quite confused. Was this the wife of his school nemesis? She had caught him completely off guard.

"What? Uh, no, no." She simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry about my brother- he's a bit of a prat." She laughed and he found himself laughing along with her, in shock. How could she be so nice to him?

Too late he realized he had said it aloud. For a moment she paused, her wand lingering over the pot of boiling water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I just thought that… with Hermione's new angle and everything… I'd try to be more accepting. It didn't even to occur to me how you would react."

"Just caught off guard, that's all," he mumbled the awkwardness quite present. For some reason, he felt guilty. _What am I thinking?_

"I should've known not to assault you with sweet smiles and manners," Ginny muttered, more to herself than Draco. "But of course, it's better than blood- traitor."

"Look-"

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just leave you be."

Draco faltered in his steps. Why did he care about this girl? He took a few steps back, retreating to his room before Hermione returned and things got even more awkward.

~H~

Hermione returned home, exhausted. When she opened the door, she forced herself to smile as Ginny looked up from the T.V.

"How was it, 'Mione?" she asked as Hermione brushed her mane out of her face and collapsed on the couch.

"Hogwarts is still under repair, although today I had to take care of a few housing issues. Blaise is well- no sign of trouble. Theodore, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult. We had to confiscate his wand. It created quite a scene."

"For how long?"

"Three months. We had to move him from Dean's house. He's now staying with Kingsley."

"Thank goodness. Dean was about to rip his hair out," Ginny laughed, truly relieved. "And Pansy? Will her arrangement work out?"

"For the time being," Hermione replied, brow furrowed. "Although I never liked Adrian."

"Now let's forget about all of that. At your request, I found some great Muggle movies! There's this one called Twilight that the man at the store said I'd love. Frankly, he sounded a little amazed that I didn't know what it was." Ginny shrugged and Hermione just laughed at her friend.

"Good choice. I'll get the popcorn."

As they settled onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them, Hermione felt that familiar lump rise in her throat. It was nice sitting here, with her best friend that also happened to be her soon to be sister- in-law. Everything had worked out perfectly- Harry becoming the Minister of Magic, him and Ginny getting married, Ron and herself on their way. If she hadn't been painfully aware of the soft shuffling from the room over, everything would have been perfect.

Long after Ginny had gone Hermione turned on the lights and gently crept to the bathroom. It was peaceful, but undeniably lonely. She was still worried about her spat with Ron. It hadn't been a fight, exactly, but the way they had left things certainly hadn't seemed loving.

A soft creak in the floorboards made her wince as she passed Draco's room. His door flew open.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered automatically. He took a long look at her standing there, and then shut the door. Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

Just as she was near the bathroom, his door opened once more, and she felt him brush past her, stepping into the bathroom before she had the chance. She knocked on the door, softly at first and then quickly progressing to bangs.

"Malfoy! Open this door up right now!" she yelled, suddenly very angry with him. There was no response of any kind. "I swear, you have absolutely no right to lock me out of my own-"

The door opened almost immediately, and it was when she was staring before him that she realized something was very, very wrong. His eyes, usually grey (not that she'd noticed) were bright red.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, her hand reaching up to move him out of her way when he caught it, gripping it too tight for comfort. "Malfoy-"

"Filthy Mudblood." In a flash he twisted it, and she cried out in pain, reaching for her wand desperately. By now she had noticed the sinister amulet glinting on his chest. There was only one thought in her mind- _Get it off of him._ She reached up to grab it with her bare hands, and winced as she touched it; it burned her skin and she shied away from, unsure what to do.

He had taken out his wand, as well, and used it to send the bookcase in the hallway toppling over her. She rolled out of the way just in time.

"Malfoy, snap out of it!" she screamed, but he paid her no mind. "_Accio amulet!"_ Somehow she knew it would not come to her. His face twisted into an evil grin- not like his usual cocky smirk- and she knew she was in trouble.

He advanced on her without warning, and she scrambled away from him, mind reeling as she contemplated what she could do. She couldn't hurt him- that wasn't an option.

"_Avada-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ she cried, trembling with fear. Whoever was possessing Malfoy meant business. His wand flew out his hand, and for a second she thought that it was over. But then, with inhuman reflexes, he grabbed it from the air and advanced on her once more, using another Unforgivable curse.

"_Cruc-_" she didn't let him finish, running towards him, and punching him in the mouth. Caught off guard like he was, he stumbled back as blood started to flow. Hermione quickly grabbed his wand and flitted away from him before he could catch her.

She sent a Stunning spell his way and he fell back, quickly losing this fight. Then, before he could stand, she bound him quickly and silently. He was on the ground, bound and disarmed, as she made her way towards him. His eyes were darker still as she used her trembling hands to wrap her scarf around the amulet and rip it off. Immediately, his body went limp, and she screamed, almost dropping the scarf but catching it just in time. No telling what would happen if it fell to the floor and shattered.

With shaky fingers she made her way to the telephone in the kitchen, all the while keeping a close eye on her captive.

"Potter residence."

"Harry… please come…" She was sobbing, clutching the phone like a lifeline. "Malfoy… he, he-"

"I'm on my way, okay, 'Mione?" She nodded before realizing he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Okay." She hung up slowly, ever grateful that Harry knew how to use a telephone. She was surprised to find herself crying.

Hermione slowly made her way back to the bound man in her living room, trembling. She was still scared of him, regardless of whatever crazy adventures she had gone on with Ron and Harry. But now he looked harmless- more like the victim, actually. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. Hermione cast a wary glance at the amulet she had carefully wrapped in her favorite turquoise scarf.

Harry apparated outside her door in a matter of moments, and immediately began banging on the door, trying to get in. Hermione jumped at the sound and quickly made her way towards the door. She opened it and Harry burst into the room, searching around wildly for the danger. He spotted Malfoy on the ground and stopped.

"What happened?" He asked a still shocked Hermione, leading her to the dining table. She gestured to the scarf silently.

"Don't touch it," she warned him as he slowly made his way over to it. He resisted rolling his eyes at her.

"It's Dark Magic," he told her as soon as he got near it. "I can feel it. I'll take it to Seamus first thing tomorrow. Now, you need to tell me what happened."

"He was in his room… and then when he walked out there was something wrong, I could tell. His eyes were… they were blood red, Harry. And then he used the Killing curse on me. He was truly possessed… and then when I blocked him he tried another Unforgivable… Crucio… and I managed to punch him in the mouth halfway through the incantation, and then I bound him and ripped the horrid thing off of him, through my scarf. And it seems that has made him unconscious." Hermione was slowly coming to her senses. Harry tried not to laugh when she mentioned punching him in the face, and sighed when she was done.

"It's too dangerous to allow him his wand, 'Mione. I suggest you confiscate it. We can't let this happen again." Hermione nodded and Harry stood, levitating the scarf as he turned to leave.

"Harry?" Hermione called just as he was about to leave. "Don't tell Ron."

Harry hesitated. "Why?"

"Because if you do it'll just be another reason to kick out Malfoy. And there's nowhere else to put him. Plus, I want to prove to him I can handle this."

"Alright. But if this gets out of hand, we'll have to send him back to the warehouse. I know you'd rather not, but the fifty some people that showed up to your meeting have all been housed."

"I understand." Harry just smiled and turned to leave once more.

"And Harry?" she called to him, more softly. He turned. "Thank you."

**Astoria, as random and unseemingly useless as she might seem, will appear later. Trust me, keep it in mind. Or forget it and be surprised later on. Your choice. Does it seem like Draco is too soft? A bit OOC, even though I tried to keep him close to the books. Though it IS a Dramione story, so you shouldn't be surprised. Also, please review! **


End file.
